Collection of Oneshots
by LoyalPaladin
Summary: Some will be rated M, but if they are, I will state that at the beginning and I ask that you actually heed my warning if you are not of Mature Audience and you are at one of my M rated chapters. Aichi Sendou will be one of my main characters I use in these oneshots, sometimes I'll use other characters :) Loyal Paladin


~Aichi x Misaki Lemon  
_Rated M for Mature Audience, if you are not of the category, do not read this, I repeat DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT CLASSIFIED AS A MATURE AUDIENCE, Thank You  
-Loyal Paladin_

Misaki's POV  
We were all at the park, we were all out to have fun, Kamui, Kai, Shin, Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, Emi and…. Aichi, why did my heart feel heavy when I mentioned Aichi, whatever the case we were here to have fun, I saw Morikawa just racing Izaki and Kai sitting a table looking at his deck while Miwa was trying to get him to do something rather than just sit there, Emi and Aichi were helping Shin do the BBQ, I decided to help, Shin asked if I would help Aichi with the deep frying, it was going well till I burnt my hand accidentally, then Aichi looked at me and was very concerned, "Misaki, are you ok?" it was agonizingly painful, Aichi had some bandaids conveniently in his pocket for some reason, then he asked me to put my hand out, he went and got a cloth and soaked it in cool water then he came to me and gently soaked my hand in the cloth, it stung a little but I didn't mind, I trusted Aichi with my hand, for some reason… Then he pulled out a bandaid and gently placed it on my wound, I thanked him then I noticed Shin smiling at that, I went red on the face then I went to give him a piece of my mind, but the usual hand that I hit him with was hurt, I winced in pain, Aichi ran towards me and looked at my hand again, "Misaki, you shouldn't exercise or use your hand too much, you could hurt it," Aichi said as he looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes, I blushed then I said ok while Emi and Shin were giggling, I wouldn't hurt Emi but I decided to give Shin a kick in the face. We started to eat but my hand hurt a lot, but Aichi was next to me and he gave me some pork and I thanked him, after we were finished we all packed up and went home, I got home with Shin then I went up to my room, I decided I wanted to be with Aichi tomorrow, which was Sunday, so it was perfect, since Shin was also going out tomorrow to get the new expansion booster packs and coming back on Wednesday, so I went to call Aichi's house "Hello? This is the Sendou Residence," said Aichi's mother "Ohh hi Shizuka, can I talk to Aichi please?" I asked "Ohh sure" Shizuka replied then I heard Shizuka call Aichi "Hello? Misaki, what's up?" Aichi asked me "Aichi can you come with me to the park tomorrow?" I replied "Huh uh… sure let me ask my mum first" Aichi said I heard Aichi asking his mother "Sure Misaki, what time do you want me to come by tomorrow?" Aichi asked me "Well, how does 2:30pm sound?" I asked "Sure Misaki, I'll stop by your place tomorrow" Aichi replied, I was so happy, for some reason, was I really developing feelings for Aichi? I didn't believe it, but secretly on the inside, I really liked Aichi, with that I went to shower then brush my teeth and go to sleep.

-Next Day

Aichi's POV

I woke up late as usual, had my shower then I went down and had my breakfast then I was in a hurry to go out, Emi asked me where I was going then I replied "Misaki asked me to go to the park with her, I'll be back later" I rushed and put my shoes on then went out and ran towards Card Capital and when I got there I saw Misaki sitting at her usual counter in some nice casual clothes, I blushed then I said, "Ready.. to go Misaki?" she smiled then she walked to me and pecked me on the cheek I blushed and so did she then she held my hand and we started to walk to the park, then when we got there, it started to rain, aww…. My day with Misaki was ruined, then I noticed Misaki didn't have a jacket, she was shivering and was cold, so I decided to take off my jacket then I flung it around her, and she looked like she felt a whole lot better, with that I decided we should get going, it started to rain even more, and while we were running back to Card Capital, Misaki tripped and she bumped her kneecap, she winced in pain, she fainted from the agonizing pain, I was so concerned, so I picked her up and ran back to card capital, being careful not to trip, I got there then I went upstairs to Misaki's room and laid her down and I grabbed a towel from Misaki's closet, then I proceeded to dry her hair and then I took my jacket from Misaki and then I put here towel on her, I took off my shirt because it was very wet and I hung it up on her chair, I realized it was quite late so I called my mum with my phone and told her what was going on then she said she understood and then she told me to stay safe. I walked back up to Misaki's room and I noticed she woke up, when she awoke, she started blushing, "Misaki, is something wrong?" I asked her, then I realized I was topless, then Misaki got up and her knee started to hurt and she winced in pain, I walked to her then I supported her and it was kind of awkward, Misaki did something unexpected then she placed her lips on to mine and she started to feel my torso, I was surprised by that, then she used her other hand and she grabbed my hand and placed my hand on something soft, I assumed it was her breast, I didn't care, it felt good, next, Misaki pulled away and she pulled off her shirt and pulled my head towards her breast and I started to lick, then she pulled my other hand to her other breast, after that she gave a slight nudge to my head then I pulled away and I asked "Can I taste you Misaki?" she knew exactly what I meant by that, and she gave a slight nod and I took off her pants and panties, then I started to lick her private part, she gave moans of approval, after a little while longer Misaki said "My turn".

Misaki's POV  
I stopped Aichi from licking me then I said "My turn" then Aichi stood up then I tried to take off his pants but he stopped me and stood on my bed then he said "If you're gonna kneel Misaki, I can't let you kneel on the ground, I blushed then I started to take off his pants and under garments "Misaki, you actually taste really nice" he said I blushed then I started to take his meat, I didn't know why but it tasted really nice, Aichi was moaning, he was moaning a lot, "Misaki, eahh! I'm… cumming!" his meat was getting hot then I felt something hot and stick in my mouth, but for some reason it was really sweet, like, sweeter than chocolate, I stopped then I stood up and Aichi sat down, "Aichi, your cum is really sweet, they say, the sweeter your 'boyfriend's' cum is, the nicer the person they are" I said, I could completely believe that, "Huh? Ohh.. really? Uhhmm.. Misaki, why do you like me?" he replied, I was surprised by that, but I decided to answer him "Aichi, you are the nicest person I have ever seen, and your very thoughtful about others, you may be a little shy, but I think that makes you very… cute" there it was, my confession towards Aichi "Ohh.. ok" he replied "Do you want to do the last part of…. Sex? Or just leave it because I personally think it could hurt you" Aichi was as considerate as always, but "Yes, I want to continue, it's probably the best part of… intercourse" I said then Aichi laid down and I sat on him and started to push in on me and it was kind of painful, but it felt better than it was painful, I didn't notice I was wincing though, so Aichi stopped "Misaki, does it hurt?" I told him it did but I was ready, so he started again and this time it felt really really really good, I found myself enjoying it too much "Aichi… harder…. Faster…." I exclaimed. "MISAKI!" "AICHI!" We both screamed "I'm CUMMING MISAKI!" Aichi screamed "I know! I am too!" I replied, with that we both came inside each other and it felt so good, then Aichi started to yawn and I was tired too then he put on underpants and pants and I did too then he laid down on my bed and I fell right on top of him, then we both fell asleep.

Shin's POV

Ahh… I can't wait to see Misaki and tell her about how I managed to get all the booster packs in just one day, I unlocked the door then went upstairs and went to Misaki's room then I saw Misaki sleeping with someone, it was Aichi, of all people, but it looked like Misaki had finally confessed to Aichi, I'm glad that it was Aichi because he, of all people know how to take care of Misaki the most, and I'm also glad that Misaki finally chose someone to start dating, she's at that kind of age where she should be dating someone, so I laid my heart to rest and went to shower and go to bed.

**Don't hate me for writing an M rated story :( either way I hope you heeded my request for only Mature readers to read this oneshot because, well you be breaking guidlines or laws or... something, anyway thank you guys for reading and I'll see you all next time :)**


End file.
